The primary objective of this multi-center study is to determine the safety immunogenicity of envelope recombinant protein in infants who are of intermediate HIV status born to HIV infected women. The secondary objective is to evaluate changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected and determine absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children.